badland_brawlfandomcom-20200223-history
Eggs
In Badland Brawl, Eggs are awarded when completing specific tasks, and can also be bought in the Shop. You can obtain Gold, Gems, and Clones from Eggs. Eggs won from brawls must be grown before you can receive their contents. Growing an Egg takes a certain amount of time. Alternatively, the wait can be skipped by spending Gems. Each player has four egg slots, so you can only have up to four eggs waiting at a time. It is still possible to battle when your egg slots are full, but no eggs can be earned, only Gold. Eggs always contain clones from the Land the player earned them in and below. Unlocking a new Land adds new Clones to the Egg rewards — none are taken out. *Only Free and Crown Chests can contain Gems. *Instantly opening a chest always costs 1 Gem per 10 minutes, rounded up. Skipping longer waiting time doesn't decrease the gem cost divided by time. If you decide to instantly grow an Egg, the best times to grow it are every 10 minutes after receiving it. Clone Rarity The rarer a clone is, the less likely it is that a given egg will award an extra clone of that rarity. *Evolved Clones are rarer than Primal Clones. *Mythical Clones are rarer than Evolved Clones. *Any Egg can contain Mythical Clones. Egg types Tutorial *Eggs are awarded through the tutorial when a player is in Jungle Dawn, therefore only containing Jungle Dawn Clones. *Each tutorial Egg takes only 5 seconds to grow. *Each account can only open 2 tutorial Egg. *The 2nd tutorial Egg guarantees a Mythical Clone. _____________________________________________________________ Ground Egg *You will receive a Ground Egg every 4-hours, up to 2 at any given time. *Ground Eggs can contain 1-3 Gems. *Ground Eggs contain close to the same rewards as a Silver Egg of the same land, but they contain more Gold, which justifies their longer wait time. _____________________________________________________________ Gear Egg *The Gear Egg is to reward your efforts in battle, even when you did not manage to win. *Each time you destroy one of the 3 floors in the enemy tower, you will earn one Gear. To complete the Gear Egg and open it, you will need 10 total Gears. *The Gear Egg has a 24-hour cool-down that starts as soon as the previous one becomes available. This allows for a new Egg to be opened at the same time every day. *Uncollected eggs will stack (maximum 2). Note that when two eggs are stacked, Gears from one Egg can overflow to the next after the first one is achieved. *After you have 2 Gear Eggs waiting, the timer for the next Gear Egg will not begin until you collect one of your waiting Gear Eggs. *Gear Eggs contain 2-4 Gems. _____________________________________________________________ Silver Egg *Silver Eggs are the most common type of egg won through brawls. *Silver Eggs guarantee a few Primal Clones as well as an Evolved if the player is in Frozen lands or above. *Silver Eggs take 3 hours or 18 gems to grow. _____________________________________________________________ Golden Egg * Golden Eggs are a much rarer version of the egg you get after winning a Brawl. * Golden Eggs guarantee 1 or more Evolved Clones depending on the player's land as well as a few Primal Clones. * Golden Eggs take 8 hours or 48 gems to egg. _____________________________________________________________ Colossal Egg * Colossal Eggs are huge and stuffed to the brim. It can sometimes be awarded after a victory. * Colossal Egg guarantee a large number of Evolved Clones and Primal Clones and have a high chance of containing a Mythical Clone. * Colossal Eggs take 12 hours or 72 gems to grow. * If purchased from the Shop, it opens immediately. _____________________________________________________________ Crystal Egg * Crystal Eggs are the third most common eggs won through brawls, though they are much rarer than Golden or Silver eggs. * Crystal Eggs guarantee 1 or more Mythical Clones, depending the player's land, as well as a few Evolved Clones and Primal Clones. * Magical Chests take 12 hours or 72 gems to grow. * If purchased from the Shop, it opens immediately. _____________________________________________________________ Ancient Egg * Ancient Eggs are the rarest eggs won through brawls. * Ancient Eggs guarantee a number of Mythical Clones, depending on the player's land, as well as a Evolved Clones and Primal Clones. * Ancient Eggs take 24 hours or 144 gems to grow. * If purchased from the Shop, it opens immediately. _____________________________________________________________ Mystery Egg * Mystery Eggs only appear in the world map for every 100-200 trophies earned. * No one really know what they will contain; it's a surprise! * Mystery Eggs will open immediately. History * Category:Gameplay